What If: A Tale of Two Hearts
by kimmybri15
Summary: This story is about Sana's feeling after Akito and Fuka are going out... or are they. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or any of its characters. Miho Obama owns this story and the people in this story.

Description: What if…. Sana was so jealous of Akito and Fuka that she didn't leave to do a movie with Naozumi . What if…. Akito was mad at Fuka and their relationship was a lie. What if…. Tyoshi went after Fuka. This is my first fan fiction, please review.

**What if: A Tale of Two Hearts**

_Sana's POV_

_I saw them, I really saw them. How could Akito hold hands with her? I thought he didn't hate me. It's her fault she had to make that stupid life plan. I bet that was her plan all along. She's not ruining my future. This means war._

Sana takes out her keyboard and begins to sing.

Fuka is a liar, a man stealer, and a witch

Akito doesn't know that girl she really is a ……

"Sana" says Rei. "It's time to go." "Coming" says Sana. Sana hurries and throws on a denim miniskirt and a halter top. "Ready" said Sana. "_You hear that Fuka, I'm ready" Sana thought._ Sana got in the car to go to school.

This was an extremely short chapter please review. I need to know If I should continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha or any of the characters.

Author's note: Hi there may be excessive cat fights and hair pullings in this chapter. This is how I would have Sana react if someone stole Akito from her; but this time the characters are in high school. Enjoy.

What if: A Tale of Two Hearts

Chapter 2

"Hi Sana, How are you doing?" said Aya as she glared at Fuka and Akito across the room. Sana looked at them and replied "I'm doing fine but Fuka wont be for long." "What are you planning," said Aya. "You'll see just wait" said Sana. At that moment Fuka saw Sana and Aya laugh and glare at her. She stopped talking adjusted her shirt, fixed her hair, and checked her makeup. Then Fuka walked over to where Sana and Aya were standing. "Hi guys how are you doing" said Fuka acting like nothing had happened. Sana and Aya acted nice to her for right now. "Nothing, I tried calling you last night where were you" said Aya laughing. Sana elbowed her " Be nice," she said to Aya. "So….." said Aya. "Can we still be friends." There was a very long pause.

Akito and Tyoshi walked in the room. A shiver crawled up Akito's spine.

_Akito's POV_

_Why would Fuka be talking to Sana after what happened yesterday. She lied and told everyone I was dating her. She threatened me with one of Sana's pictures she found laying on the side of the road. I thought Sana had destroyed them. Now Sana hates me and she is going to kill Fuka, I think. I hate Fuka and I don't hate Sana. Now I have to keep Sana from killing Fuka, Fuka from spreading anymore rumors, and I have to apologize to Sana. I might just let Sana kill Fuka Cat fights are fun to watch._

The leopard ears and tail appeared from Akito. Tyoushi poked him. "Akito, look over there," said Tyoushi. He pointed to Sana, Fuka, and Aya. All of a sudden Sana punched Fuka. "What do you mean he never liked me you man stealing witch," Sana said to Fuka. Fuka got up and replied, "Did I stutter, Sana, do you understand Japanese."

Just before Sana was going to slap Fuka, Akito grabbed her arm. "What's the problem," said Akito to Sana."Nothing" she said sweetly. "It's just that….." The bell rang for the students to go to class. Everyone left the cafeteria except Sana and Akito. Akito cleared his throat. "I have something to tell you….."

I think I'm going to continue this story. Keep reviewing please.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hey thanks to everyone for the reviews. I'm going to update really soon, but I need to start my summer reading. It's really, really boring. So I should be able to post another chapter I started before next Saturday. All of you who reviewed are amazing. To be honest I'm actually 12 years old. So I can't write as well as some of you can. So thanks and I'll make sure I have another chapter up soon. **Just a hint: Fuka gets a whole new set of friends so Sana has to watch out.**

Love Always,

Creativecutie11 ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: What's up everyone. Here's the third chapter of my story. I might start writing stories for ****Inuyasha**** too. If you like the show, please give me some ideas. Thanks creativecutie11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha or the Nike shoe company.**

What If: A Tale of Two Hearts Chapter 3

"Sana, I need to tell you something," said Akito. "Hey, you two, get to class," said the evil teacher Mr. Honda. "Yes sir," said Sana as she elbowed Akito in his stomach. "Yes sir," said Akito as he held his stomach. They both walked out the room.

The rest of Sana's day went well it was a normal boring school day until it was time to go home. When Sana reached into her locker to get her bag, she found a note. The note was written on black paper with a red gel pen. The note was a poem it said:

_Friends? Or not _

_We were friends from the start,_

_But we drifted apart_

_And now it's time,_

_To pay for your crime,_

_You will soon see_

_How it will be,_

_If you are not friends with me_

_So get away from my man, _

_And run as fast as you can,_

_Cause if I have to,_

_I'll steal all of your fans._

When Sana read the note she trembled. At the beginning of the school year, Sana and Fuka joined the drama club. Sana had even given Fuka acting lessons for the spring play. Well Fuka still couldn't act Sana had tried her best, but she still was terrible. Sana felt even better when Akito started coming her way.

"Hi Akito," said Sana.

"Yo," said Akito.

"Hey, Akito, are you still coming to my house to help me with my chemistry homework" said Fuka.

"Yeah, said Akito. "I'll be ready to go in a moment. I need to get my book from Sana."

_Sana's POV_

_I am so mad at Fuka. She had to mention their study date right in front of me. That is low and evil. Akito just went along with it. I bet there's sushi involved. He would never do something like this to me. IT seems like he is denser than me. He saw the almost fight in the cafeteria. Uh, this is so frustrating. _

_Akito's POV _

_What the heck did I just say? Why didn't I just stop talking? It doesn't matter anymore; I'd never date Fuka again. After all the trouble she caused, she will never convince me to take her back. Now, Sana thinks I'm her pack mule. This is just great._

_Fuka's POV_

_Everything is going according to plan. Akito is falling for my tricks; and Sana is becoming self conscious. I'm just waiting for Asuna and Kimiko to get here._

It was silent for twenty minutes. Kimiko and Asuna showed up right after Fuka and Akito left.

"So you're the famous Sana" Kimiko said. "I'd didn't think you'd look this ……well anyway. My name is Kimiko. This is Asuna."

Sana was completely frozen. These girls looked like they could murder Sana. Kimiko was wearing fish nets, a pink and black plaid skirt, a black jacket, and some Nike's. Asuna wore black shorts with a studded purple belt, a purple shirt with a black skull on it, a purple diamond ring and black and purple striped arm warmers.

"What's up," said Asuna.

"So, Sana, about Akito….." said Kimiko

**Author's note: I finished it on time, yeah. Okay if you read this please review. Even if you don't have an account, read and review. Before I go, I need to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story. You all Rock!!**


End file.
